The Perfect Recipe
by willgirl
Summary: Lincoln loves bacon. Peter loves Lincoln. Hijinks ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Everyone! So this is my very first Fringe fanfic ever and it's all due to subject13fringe on tumblr who has been so welcoming to the Fringe fandom. She also got me writing this very weird story involving Peter, Lincoln and bacon. This chapter is rated a T but it's going to be bumped up to an M rating and feature lots of naughty smut. I hope you all enjoy! **

Lincoln tossed and turned in his bed, not able to get any rest. He was craving fat. But not any fat, he was craving bacon. And having already had bacon and eggs, a BLT and a bacon cheeseburger today, he shouldn't be craving more.

But here he was at 2 in the morning, unable to sleep because of his stomachs' hard on for bacon.

Damn the Fringe division.

Not that he wasn't grateful that he didn't turn into a giant porcupine monster but Doctor Bishop said the symptoms would be gone within a few days and they weren't. Not at all. He had been through tests and Walter was mystified as to why this symptom and no other remained.

Then the scientist shrugged his shoulders and asked Astrid for some red vines.

And now Lincoln was stuck with this…unusual habit.

If it was just a hunger craving then he could probably ignore it but yesterday at the grocery store he realized something: he gets aroused by bacon. He quickly made his purchases and then headed out the car. By the time he had put his groceries in the trunk, he was furiously rubbing his cock through his pants and he came hard and fast.

His phone rang, interrupting the silence. It was time to go to work.

He showed up twenty minutes later outside of someone's house with a tentative smile on his face. Maybe work would distract him. But it wasn't so. As soon as he stepped into the house, he could smell the bacon that was in the fridge. He shook it off and headed to the basement to join Olivia and Peter.

As the night turned into morning, they investigated the case and Lincoln couldn't help but notice that Peter kept looking at him. Were his glasses not on straight?

He felt self-conscious as they headed to the lab to see if Walter could help. To be honest, Lincoln wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. He was so damn tired, this being the fourth sleepless night in a row. He could try sleeping pills but those made him feel like he wasn't on his game.

The day passed fairly quickly and soon everyone was taking off for the night. He saw Peter and Olivia huddled in the corner, having a private conversation and he felt a pang of jealous. He and Olivia…they could have been…

He shouldn't think about that. She was with Peter and they were in love and that's all that mattered right?

He waved as he walked past and headed home, making another quick and equally arousing stop at the grocery store for more bacon. He was just cooking it when the doorbell rang.

He trudged to the door and opened it.

"Peter."

"Lincoln." Peter replied.

"What are you…I mean, come in."

Peter wasn't exactly who he would want showing up late at night. I mean they worked together but they weren't friends or anything. Lincoln couldn't figure out why he was there.

"Eating dinner?" Peter asked.

Lincoln nodded, walking back into the kitchen. He picked up the spatula and flipped the bacon, turning around just in time to see Peter's smirk.

"I see you still have your little problem."

Lincoln shrugged, acting like it didn't bother him.

"Look," Peter said. "Olivia and I were talking and we both think you look like hell lately. I'm assuming it's because of this fat eating thing? I'm here to help."

"I already talked to Dr. Bishop and he said that he couldn't do anything. I don't know what you can do."

"I talked to Walter again and persuaded him to find an answer. It might take some time but at least he's still working on it."

Lincoln turned off the element on the stove. "Thanks." He said grudgingly.

"I noticed something else."

Lincoln's back was still to Peter as he began dishing out the bacon on the plate. He couldn't really…turn around right now."

"What?" he asked, trying to sound normal.

Suddenly Peter was right behind him. "You're aroused by it."

Lincoln started to protest when he felt Peter's arms snake out and wrap around him. Peter's hand trailed down and squeezed his hardened cock.

"What are you…"

"I told you, I'm here to help."

Lincoln felt Peter's lips against his shoulder and he shuddered.

"Olivia." He squeaked.

"Is probably at home with her fingers in her pussy excited at what I am here to do. She sent me you know."

Lincoln's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say.

"Olivia and I are…a bit kinky." Peter said. "And this directly fits in to what we are into. So what do you say?"

Lincoln trembled as Peter squeezed him again. He opened his eyes and stared down at the bacon in front of him, his hips jerking against Peter's.

Peter nudged at his head until they were staring at each other and then he quirked a smile.

"Don't worry." He said, unbuckling Lincoln's pants and slipping his hand inside. "The bacon too."

Lincoln smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Peter's.

Him plus Peter plus bacon?

It sounded like the perfect recipe.


	2. Breakfast

**A/N: So I bumped the rating because this is very, very, smutty. I hope you like it. Also, I can never eat bacon again. Oh and thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!**

Its Lincoln's favourite time of the day: breakfast.

This is when he indulges in his love of bacon the most, hoping it will satiate him for the rest of the day. He can usually make it until dinner when another wave of lust and hunger hits him. He yawned and stretched, pulling the covers back and setting his feet on the cold floor. He reached for his glasses, slipping them on and stood, stretching. Before he could take a step, he lifted his nose and took a sniff.

Bacon.

But it wasn't his pack of bacon that he bought last night, it was cooked bacon. Who was cooking bacon in his apartment?

He hurried through his bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen, stopping short at the sight of Peter at the stove.

"Almost done." Peter said, not explaining himself.

"Uh…"Lincoln mumbled. "You are cooking me breakfast?"

He wasn't surprised that Peter would do something like this, not after their little arrangement had started. They hadn't done much but Lincoln already felt his cock hardening.

"I figured you would want a morning fuck before you went off to work." Peter turned to flip the bacon again.

Lincoln's eyes widened. Did Peter just say that?

"Yes, I just said that." Peter said, quirking a smile in his direction. "Why don't you take those boxers off?"

Lincoln nodded and slipped off his boxers, exposing his already hardening cock.

"Very nice." Peter said. "Doesn't take much to get you going." He reached over and turned off the stove then drained the bacon and set it on a plate. Half the package was uncooked but Peter brought that over to the couch as well. He set both down on the coffee table and sat back, unzipping his pants.

"Come here." He said. Lincoln walked over to the couch and sat next to him, watching as he stripped down completely. Peter's cock was thick and hard and Lincoln licked his lips, looking for permission in Peter's eyes.

Peter smiled and immediately Lincoln leaned over, taking the head of Peter's cock in his mouth. It tasted so damn good and he wanted more.

"Have a slice." Peter suggested and Lincoln pulled away and reached for the plate of bacon. Shoving a piece in his mouth, he inhaled it down, loving the taste of fat on his lips. Then he went down on Peter again, sucking and slurping his throbbing cock.

It tasted so very good and Lincoln reached out and cupped his balls, squeezing them lightly as he took Peter's cock in deeper. He felt Peter's hand slide in his hair and he knew how this little game was going to end.

He had been sucking Peter's cock for a week now and it never got tiring. Peter didn't return the favour but instead liked to watch as Lincoln furiously jacked off and came all over himself. He even liked to eat his own cum because it had a bit of an appealing taste to it, due to all the bacon he ingested.

Lincoln didn't have to look up to know that Peter had a grin on his face. He liked to be control and Lincoln was perfectly happy to let him be. Thoughts flitted through his mind of being tied up and gagged with bacon while Peter spanked him with a bacon whip. He jerked his hips and choked slightly, looking up to see Peter chuckling a little.

"Excited are we?"

Lincoln nodded and went back to work, licking the tip of Peter's cock before trailing it down the shaft and back up again. His hand wrapped around the base of Peter's shaft and he flicked his tongue on the head and watched as Peter thrust into his hand.

Peter pushed the back of his head, nudging him down a little further as he reached forward and grabbed the uncooked bacon from the coffee table. Lincoln tried to watch what he was doing but Peter kept holding his head down, making him practically gag on Peter's dick.

Then he felt something against his left butt cheek. Oh god, it was the bacon!

Peter smiled.

"Like that?" He added some more bacon to the right cheek before laying a strip right down his ass. Then using his finger, Peter pushed lightly against Lincoln's puckered hole.

Lincoln moaned and jerked, his mouth clenching around Peter's dick. Peter removed his hand and Lincoln immediately let Peter's cock fall out of his mouth. "What are you…" he gasped.

"Getting you ready to fuck. I have to lubricate you." Peter said calmly.

Lincoln groaned as his finger and the slice of bacon slide in a bit deeper. He was going to get screwed by Peter Bishop. His body shook again and he wondered how long he could control himself. He got the feeling that if he came right now, Peter would be none too pleased.

Peter's finger was tight and it was a little uncomfortable but god did it ever feel good. He pushed back and Peter slipped it in even farther, pushing it in and out. He was being finger fucked with a piece of bacon.

He tried to stifle his moans by sucking Peter's cock but Peter wouldn't let him. Instead he had to turn around and brace himself on the arm of the couch while Peter slipped behind him. His finger felt so good and when he added another, Lincoln almost came hard.

And then he felt Peter's cock against his left ass cheek. Just the tip, rubbing itself against the bacon slices that were still hanging there. Peter slipped his cock out of him and Lincoln groaned in protest. He wanted more, god he needed more.

And then Peter pressed against his ass and slipped his cock inside, causing them both to moan loudly.

"Oh god. Fuck me Peter." Lincoln cried as Peter slowly slid himself all the way in. He was thick and it hurt but it felt so fucking good at the same time. Lincoln knew he wasn't going to last.

Peter began to thrust slowly, increasing the pace to match Lincoln's cries.

"You like that?" Peter said gruffly.

Lincoln couldn't speak. Instead he nodded and let out a grunt as Peter pistoned his cock in and out.

"Fuck." Peter swore. "You are so fucking tight."

Lincoln pushed back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust and begged Peter to let him come. Peter pulled out for a moment and grabbed the cooked bacon on the plate, setting in on the arm of the couch directly in front of Lincoln. Then he slipped his cock back in and reached out with his hand, grabbing Lincoln's hair.

"You will do anything for bacon won't you?" he growled.

"Yes. I will, Peter, I will do anything." Lincoln pleaded.

"So eat the bacon you little slut." Peter said, smacking his ass. Lincoln leaned over and began eating the bacon, using only his mouth. The bacon on his lips and Peter in his ass; it was too much to take.

"I'm going to come." He shouted, as Peter drove into him harder.

"Tell me what you are." Peter demanded.

"Bacon slut." Lincoln gasped. "I'm a…" The rest of the words were lost as he came with a keening cry. Foggily he heard Peter cry and felt him spurt hot wet cum in his ass. Then Peter collapsed against him and they both lay there, panting.

"How's that for a good morning?" Peter said cheekily.

"It was…thank you." Lincoln huffed, still trying to catch his breath.

"Well, you know what they say. A good breakfast is the start to a good day."


	3. Pecoln at the Grocery Store

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Here's some more bacon smut for those who are interested. Again, the weirdest thing I have ever written but it's so much fun. Hope everyone is enjoying it :) Also, I think in a few chapters Olivia may be making an appearance if people are interested. **

It was two in the morning and Lincoln was tired. They had just finished a case that night and he had headed off to bed only to be awoken a few hours later by a knock on his door. It was Peter and he told Lincoln to get dressed.

And now they were in the car and Lincoln had no idea what was happening. However, it didn't cross his mind not to go. A bit of lust stirred in him knowing it was Peter. They had screwed three times this week and now Lincoln could barely bear to masturbate by himself. He wanted Peter. He wondered if Peter came from Olivia's bed.

Peter delighted in telling Lincoln all about how turned on Olivia was. Lincoln sensed he was being warmed up for the possibility of Olivia joining them. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. It could be totally awkward but he couldn't refuse Peter.

The car stopped and he was pulled out of his thoughts. A glance out the window made him realize that they were at the grocery store. Lust flared inside him.

Bacon.

He hadn't had any in two days as per Peter's instructions. He was so jittery today that even Walter asked him what was wrong and offered him some Brown Betty. And he swore Peter smelled like bacon today although it was so faint he wasn't sure. He ended up fleeing the lab at one point and jerking off in the bathroom.

Lincoln followed Peter inside the grocery store and watched him get a cart.

"I have to pick up a few things. Thought the company would be nice." Peter said non-committedly.

Lincoln nodded and hoped this would lead to something. Maybe Peter was just teasing him though. Lincoln followed behind, trying not to stare at Peter in his tight fitting pea coat. Every step in the grocery store was agonizing. Peter avoided the meat section, picking up some eggs and milk and then heading up and down the aisles. He added jam and cake mix and chips and stocked up on fruits and veggies.

Finally they were in the bakery and Lincoln was hard as a rock. He wanted something to happen but he didn't know what. Lincoln noticed Peter picking up three loaves of bread and looked at him quizzically.

Peter just smiled.

"Olivia has a thing for toast."

A thing meaning…? Lincoln couldn't imagine straight laced Agent Dunham having a kink like him although it was clear she was into his little bacon fetish. He shook his head. He didn't like toast much at all.

Finally, FINALLY, they were heading into the meat section. There wasn't anyone around and Lincoln hoped against hope that something, anything would happen. But Peter just bypassed the bacon entirely, picking up some chicken and ground beef before heading back down the aisle.

Lincoln was panting now, short, quick breaths as he watched Peter slow the cart down right in front of the bacon.

Yes.

Peter tugged on his sleeve and then Lincoln was standing in front of the bacon with a throbbing cock hidden in his pants.

"Rub yourself." Peter instructed.

Lincoln's eyes darted around but there was no one to be seen. So he reached down and began rubbing himself through his pants. Instantly he moaned quietly.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Peter asked.

Lincoln nodded as he felt Peter's hands reach around and grab his ass. With Peter behind him, he was almost pressed against the side. And all he could do was look straight ahead at the rows and rows of bacon in front of him.

"Harder." Peter instructed. Lincoln began to rub faster, trying to contain his groans and make it look like he was just standing there. It wasn't working though. He felt Peter's lips against his neck and his body jerked. He was going to cum in his pants any moment. It was kind of embarrassing how quick he was when he was around bacon. No stamina at all.

"We've got company." Peter said, chuckling.

Lincoln's eyes darted to the side and he saw the butcher eying them suspiciously. He immediately stopped what he was doing and tried to back away.

"I think he wants a show." Peter said. "Pull your cock out."

Lincoln shuddered. They could be arrested for this and how would that look? But he did what he was told and soon his hard, thick cock was in his hands. The butcher moved closer and he let out a shudder. It became clear that the butcher wasn't going to call the cops but was rather interested in the scene going on.

"How badly do you want that bacon?" Peter whispered.

"S..so much." Lincoln replied. God, he was so desperate.

"Stroke faster." Peter commanded.

Lincoln did so, his eyes darting between the bacon and the butcher off to the side. The butcher's pants were tented, displaying what Lincoln was sure was a big cock. This excited him even more, knowing that stranger was watching him jerk off to bacon. His hand slid against his dick and he felt Peter reach around and squeeze his balls.

He groaned loudly. He wasn't going to last and told Peter so.

"Then come." Peter said, reaching forward and grabbing a pack of bacon. "Come on this."

Lincoln jerked his cock off, faster and harder, thrusting into his hand until he let out a strangled cry. Hot, sticky cum erupted from his cock and landed all over the package of bacon as his body shook against Peter's. He pressed himself against Peter as he struggled to catch his breath. God that was so good. Lincoln felt Peter tuck his cock back into his pants and zip him up.

"Let's go." Peter said, "You can lick it clean in the car as I'm fucking you from behind." He walked away, leaving the cart of groceries.

Lincoln walked past the smirking butcher and followed Peter to the front of the store.

He only hoped there was self-checkout.


End file.
